


White by Night

by CaridfwynnBrett



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, one-sided reveal, werecat werechat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaridfwynnBrett/pseuds/CaridfwynnBrett
Summary: Were-Chat BlancNo actual non-con, only inferred.Inspired by SaijSpellhart and her Floofy - eared Chat Blanc stories. I'm in love with his look and had to steal him. I wish I had a smidgen of her talent.The miraculous make them much more susceptible to each other's magically enhanced pheromones. They're meant to be a mated pair. Chat decides Marinette is his and she has no complaints. Until she realizes Adrien isn't happy and Ladybug should probably try to do something about it.





	White by Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bleached White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124469) by [SaijSpellhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaijSpellhart/pseuds/SaijSpellhart). 

> No actual non-consensual. The possibilty that he wouln't have accepted a "no" is inferred. I guess this would give it the M rating?  
No actual sexual details (at least not in this part).  
They are older, Adrien has his own place. A secret to hide Chat Blanc.  
A lot of rambling, not a lot of plot (yet?).  
I started writing in a weird style and tried to keep it going.

He could smell her heat.

She knew what she wanted, and she knew she shouldn’t. 

Adrien woke the next morning to find a few long black hairs on his pillow, and a few drops of blood on his sheets. 

He knew he could blame Chat Blanc, he couldn’t help blaming himself. Something had happened - something he didn’t want. 

When a pretty dark-haired girl knocked on his door that evening, Chat couldn’t believe she came back. 

When Adrien woke beside her the next morning, he couldn’t believe what he’d done. 

When her blue eyes opened, he knew she wasn’t afraid of him. She wanted to be there.

When she looked into his green, she knew who he was, and she wasn’t leaving.

He pulled her close. Partially to apologize to his friend, partially to comfort himself. 

She couldn’t stay away if she wanted to. She showed him there was no reason for apology. 

She’d only been near this man’s other side for a few moments before he had stolen her soul. 

It was because of his other side that she couldn’t tell him that she had stolen his heart. 

Adrien by day, Blanc by night. But as always, the Miraculous called for their mates. He was wild in that form, nearly feral. She answered with a matching passion. 

The Cat didn’t know why he needed this girl when he saw her, when he’d stolen her off her balcony. His possessed mind didn’t even realize he knew her. He only knew he would make her his. Once she was in his arms there was nothing but instinct. 

The den, safety, yours - take her. 

The girl didn’t know why she let him. She knew she couldn’t deny him. Once she was in his arms she no longer wanted to.

Protector, partner, mate - claim him.

The gold-blue eyes were not the green. The white was not the black. This was not the sweet cat that always begged for her affection. This was the intense panther that was going to take what was meant to be his. _He_ had no idea, but Marinette knew why she was the one who caught his attention. So she had taken advantage of _ him, _ using his lust to trap him. Marinette knew that Miraculous wielders, like their Kwamis, mated for life. 

  
  


Their magic fueled passion overrode her rational mind. He was akuma driven, uncontrollable. 

She was bound to a creation deity. Their desire to be _ together _ was overwhelming. Soul-mates, then true mates, they were already destined to be inseparable. 

But when they weren’t in each other’s presence - Ladybug knew she needed to save Chat Noir. For Adrien’s sake. The three were one; Blanc, Noir, Adrien. All the same soul. All her polar opposite; all drew her like a magnet. She did miss her Chat Noir. Even so, she already mourned the loss of her favorite part, the part he would most readily give up. It was hard to admit to herself that she wanted to keep him this way. It was wrong. It had finally brought her into Adrien’s gentle embrace, didn’t it? She could spend her nights tangled up with Chat, and her mornings proving to him that his dark side wasn’t all she wanted. She could tell he still held back, though. If only there was a way to let him know that _ she _ was also the woman _ he _ loved, not just the one his Cat chose for him. 

She was torn between Marinette and Ladybug. That was, until Adrien told her the truth. He had always been more Cat than Adrien. He put on the Adrien act when he needed to be a civilian, but it wasn’t the real him. That, and he _ liked _ being Chat Blanc. Sure, he wished it was a bit more voluntary, like when he could transform into Chat Noir. Now that he’d accepted his new persona, no longer fighting against it, he found that he had more control and clearer memories each morning. Enough so that he was beginning to question their relationship, her initial willingness to accept it and her _ enthusiastic _ participation. Chat wouldn’t really hurt her, but he was not gentle, either. You are my soul-mate was all she could bring herself to say. In their case it wasn’t just a romantic word, it was a truth sealed by magic. 

Maybe he would realize that if he was hers, that she must be his. After all, she was sure he knew that their Kwamis were eternal yin and yang and, therefore by association, so were they. That they would find each other in every one of their lives. He loved his Ladybug. Chat Blanc had brought her to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted one of my 3am rambles. Not sure if this will go anywhere. I might try to do some were-cat backstory and Lb reveal if it gets good reactions.  
Thanks!
> 
> If my response to comments seems combative - I don't mean any insult - I'm just a Jersey girl, I can't help it. I LOVE all input - Thank You!
> 
> I read a LOT of ML fic. Many ideas I see repeated. Sometimes I get inspiration from fics when something reminds me later, by then I’ve forgotten which was the original work. If you recognize an original idea from another story, please let me know - I will happily give credit, or remove my story if I’ve read the other and the author requests it.
> 
> If anyone sees an idea of mine they like, or want to take one of my stories and run with it - please do! Just please let me know - because I’d love to read it! (send a comment and/ or link as a related fic)


End file.
